AntiLove
by The Origami Child
Summary: Timmy grants Anti-Cosmo a wish. Under the condition that he or his wish won't hurt anyone. What does he wish for and what are the consequences for wishing it?


Anti-Love

NOTE THIS IS BEFORE POOF AND FOOP not meant to be accurate

Every so often there will a fairy graduation. The new graduating class's students will go to Earth and intern with some successful fairy god parents. During that time there will be joy and laughter raining from the clouds, however… Whenever there is a fairy graduation there is an anti-fairy graduation. The new graduating class will also go to Earth, and each student will join with another anti-fairy. This is where the story begins.

When Timmy woke up he saw cheese cubes all over the room, confetti falling endlessly from a cow shaped cloud. "Wanda! Wanda! What is with all this cheese? It's not even good cheese!" screamed Timmy as loud as he possibly could. A tired Wanda floated toward him wearing a party hat and a very tired face. "Wow you don't look that good, what happened to my room?" asked Timmy as soon as Wanda fell to his bed. "Today is Cosmo's birthday," Wanda said with her hand over her eyes. "Where is Cosmo? Cosmo! Cosmo!" screamed Timmy. While he did this Wanda put her hand over her ears, then put her hands back on her eyes. "There is no Cosmo! I am the penguin/monkey/doctor/eraser King!" Cosmo called. "Fine! Well whatever you are come here!" screamed Timmy. Wanda shushed Timmy then covered her eyes yet again. "Hi Timmy! Swell party don't you think? Wanda arranged this all!" said Cosmo. "Hey Cosmo, I mean whatever you are now. Do anti-fairies have birthdays too?" asked Timmy. "No, they have death days, it's the day that they die and anti-Cosmo's happens to be on Cosmo's birthday," said Wanda while blocking a piece of cheese from falling on her face. "That's too bad; I wish that after this party we could go meet anti-Cosmo. I mean that everyone should be with someone on their special day. One time Chester's dad missed his birthday, it was horrible," said Timmy.

- 3.5 hrs later-

While at the fairy prison Timmy and his fairy odd parents come to the Anti-Fairy holding cage. There Jorgen threw them out. Timmy then wished for Jorgen to turn into a dog. Timmy threw Jorgen's wand and told him to "fetch". The dog Jorgen ran barking and wagging his tale behind him. "Where is Anti-Cosmo?" asked Timmy as he ran through the holding cage. "What is it to you? Timothy, are you here to laugh at me?" said anti-Cosmo. "Actually no, I came to wish you a happy death day," said Timmy. "And what is so happy about being caged from the sun?" anti-Cosmo sneered. "Gosh, I feel sorry for you… How about I grant you a wish?" "Please, as soon as I tell you, you will just laugh and leave. I just wish to be out of this dark dim cell and be in the light and the sun! To be free as a bird, with my bird brain wife by my side!" "Wow, I would love to do that, but remember you are evil and all. How about this? I let you go, but you cannot do anything bad or harmful to society. If you break it then you go back! Deal?" "Oh Timothy thank you, come anti-Wanda! Let us leave this hell hole for a space in the sun!" "Cosmo Wanda I wish that they were free under my conditions that I just said." Cosmo and Wanda covered their eyes as they swished their wands. With that the anti-fairies disappeared. "I wonder where they went," questioned Timmy.

"Finally! Free at last anti-Wanda! Anti-Wanda?" said anti-Cosmo as he searched for his wife. "Hey! Anti-Cosmo looks what I found! Can we keep her?" begged Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo looked and found another Anti-fairy wearing a uniform. "Hello dear Sir and Madam, I am anti-Anna. I am a recent graduate from Anti-University. I chose to have my internship here, mainly because of you Anti-Cosmo. Your legacy is quite known at my University. You were a prodigy, top of your class, and quite a ladies' man. You still are now, my first question of many is why you and this ….. Creature are bound," said anti-Anna while pushing anti-Wanda off her and making a cage around her. "Isn't she nice?" said anti-Wanda while running away from a three headed-tiger that anti-Anna created. As anti-Wanda ran away from the tiger she asked "Can I call you Ann?" "Putting that pest aside, may I be the only person in your life? For this period of time as an intern?" said anti-Anna. "I don't see why not. But how were your studies?" asked anti-Cosmo. "I was top of my class and I almost left a legacy that could rival yours, except one subject that I was only able to achieve a D- on. All the rest were straight F-'s. That dreadful subject was love. That word disgusts me," said anti-Anna while creating another tiger. "That indeed was a hard subject," said anti-Cosmo freeing anti-Wanda from the cage. "I will do my best to pass everything I know onto you," said anti-Cosmo.

-Back on Earth-

"Cosmo go long!" said Timmy while he threw a foot ball. Cosmo became 14feet tall and got hit in the stomach by the ball. "Timmy, I didn't know that this would hurt!" said Cosmo falling on the ground. "What I meant was- Hey whites that?" said Timmy looking toward the sky. "Wanda! Wanda! Wanda! I need your smarts!" said anti-Wanda falling from the sky. "What's wrong dear? Timmy it's rude to stare. Let me explain anti-Wanda is harmless. She can't do magic without a lot of effort, and even if she could she doesn't know how to use it," explained Wanda to Timmy and Cosmo. "It is terrible! Wanda! Anti-Cosmo and this new intern are using big words that I don't know! He keeps smiling and anti-Ann keeps hurting me. I mean anti-Anna, she told me to call her that or else she would put me in that cage again," cried anti-Wanda. "That's horrible! Why don't you stay with us for a while, until she leaves," offered Wanda. "Thank yous very much. I bet they won't even know I am gone." "I am sure they will…eventually." After, Timmy continued playing football until Cosmo was sore. While Wanda helped move anti-Wanda in anti-Wanda asked "Why do you do all of this? The party and everything is all pretty." "Because I love Cosmo no matter how stupid he is," replied Wanda. "Anti-Cosmo says he couldn't love me because I am so stupid." "Its ok!" When Wanda said that she gave anti-Wanda a big hug.

-In Anti-World-

"That should be all you need for now right? The internship should only last a day," said Anti Cosmo. "Time flew by without that moron here bothering us," said anti-Anna. "Yes, on that very topic do you know where she is?" "She flew away somewhere, I hope she stays lost," says anti-Anna as she waved goodbye. Anti-Cosmo started to search a few days after the disappearance. It was the first time that he started to get worried. He looked everywhere and kept showing her picture everywhere and to anyone. Finally he arrived at Timmy's house. There he asked him if he knew where she was. Timmy said that they were keeping her because she needed some time and that she is in his bedroom. As Timmy showed him to his room his and anti-Cosmo's mouth dropped. There they saw anti-Wanda and Cosmo laughing and playing while dinosaurs ran around. Timmy left anti-Cosmo to go find Wanda so she could fix his room again. Anti-Cosmo kept staring at Wanda's smiling face that seemed to light up the room. He clenched his hands together and made a fist. He charged into the room. "So you found an equal have you? Thrown me away to the side like a piece of garbage will you!" yelled anti-Cosmo as he pushed Cosmo away. He then hand cuffed anti-Wanda and then turned to Cosmo who shivered. Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and said "You, the unlucky soul who gets to be part of my great legacy as the fairy who disappeared!" said anti-Cosmo who raised his wand and let forth a great lighting bolt that hurtled toward the shivering Cosmo. "Hey, nothing happened," said Cosmo as he opened his eyes. "Nothing happened, because you broke the condition!" said Timmy while Wanda hugged and kissed Cosmo. "You are going back to the prison!" said Timmy angrily. "Fine, but anti-Wanda is coming with me!" screamed anti-Cosmo. "No, not her. Only you broke the condition. She didn't she stays here. You don't deserve her! She puts up with abuse from you and never says anything! All she does is smile and takes it, while you and another woman have fun! You don't deserve her!" yelled Wanda and waved her wand. In a flash anti-Cosmo was back in Jail. "Wanda, thank you for everything that your family has done for me, but I truly do love anti-Cosmo. I am going to visit him right now. Could you and your family please come with me?" asked anti-Wanda. "Wow, how come she got all smart and stuff?" asked Cosmo and Timmy. Wanda explained how she had times when she is really stupid so anti-Wanda has times when she is very smart. After the explanation they poofed to the jail.

-In the Jail-

As they walked through the inmate's cells they finally reached the cell that now belongs to anti-Cosmo alone. Anti-Cosmo put his hand on the glass and looked at anti-Wanda. A big tear ran down his eyes. "I am happy that you came to visit one last time. I wish you happiness, but I am also selfish when I wish that we were happy together again. I loved the time we spent together so much that I guess that I just took it for granted. I am sorry anti-Wanda. I remember I saw you at the university. You were unclean, bottom of your class, and the only one I loved. I still love you even if you never forgive me. I just love you!" as anti-Cosmo said this he turned away and cried very hard. "Please go and don't return to this place. Good bye my love." As he said this anti-Wanda took Timmy's hand and then Timmy wished that anti-Cosmo and anti-Wanda were together again. As the couple began to disappear Jorgen who became a fairy again after finally getting his wand caught them. He threw them in a maximum security cell. "It doesn't matter where I am as long as I am with you." Timmy and the others didn't know who said it because of the cell's wall. But when they heard it they smiled and left the two together.


End file.
